A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical music apparatus and specifically relates to an electrical music apparatus that can be used while connecting with an external device.
B) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, functions of an electric music apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument, a musical tone generator, a mixer, etc. have been extended by inserting an external device such as a LAN-card, etc. into its extended slot. In order to use the external device under control of the electrical music apparatus, a device driver (hereinafter called the driver) corresponding to the external device must be installed to the electrical music apparatus.
Generally, the driver is installed by selecting from built-in drivers pre-stored in the electric music apparatus. When the driver corresponding to the external device can not be found in the built-in drivers, the installation of the driver will be executed by loading it from a storage medium distributed with the external device in a form of a CD-ROM or the likes to the electric music apparatus, or by downloading it from a server via a public network such as the Internet to the electric music apparatus.
A communication setting apparatus that detects a driver corresponding to the connected (inserted) external device automatically from a plurality of drivers stored in the apparatus is well known. The communication setting apparatus transmits data to the external device by using each one of the plurality of the drivers and judges that each driver supports the external device by detecting responses from the eternal device (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2003-256348).
In the above-described type of the communication setting apparatus, even if an external device of which compatibility with the communication setting apparatus has been already assured is connected, the detections and judgments are carried out for every built-in drivers; therefore, the automatic installation of the driver takes a long time.